Stop And Smell The Coffee
by Marymel
Summary: Brass and Sara talk after the events in "Under A Cloud." Some spoilers!


**I don't own CSI.**

**Happy Birthday Ted Danson! **

**So far, my favorite episode of season 14 is "Under A Cloud." And I loved a scene in the episode between Brass and Sara, where he said something like what happened to Sara can make someone stop and smell the coffee. So I thought I should write a story where Brass and Sara talk, about the episode and other things. Please read and review!**

**And more Jackson stories are on the way.**

As he watched news video of the mob suspects being led to jail, Jim Brass shook his head. This was one of the strangest cases he'd had in a while. He thought of Sara and how strong she was, holding the bomb and wanting to close the case. Of everyone on the team, Jim had a special friendship with Sara. Maybe because she was Grissom's wife - estranged wife, he told himself with a sigh - maybe because he'd kept the secret of her and Grissom's relationship, maybe because she never judged him no matter what happened on the job or his personal life. Jim always admired Sara, and knew she was one of the strongest people he'd ever known.

Leaving D.B.'s office, he met Sara in the break room. She was nursing a cup of coffee and thinking of the case the team just closed.

Jim patted Sara's shoulder as he walked in. "Tough case, huh?"

Sara shook her head and smiled slightly. "Definitely. I thought...when I was in the ER, you know how they say your life flashes before your eyes?" Jim nodded. "Mine did. I thought of my mom, Grissom..." she shook her head and looked away, thinking of the team she loved.

Sighing, Jim poured himself a cup of coffee and sat across from his friend. "You know, Sara...you are one of the strongest people I've ever known."

Sara looked at the detective with wide eyes.

"It's true!" Jim insisted. "You've come so far. With everything that's happened...you've come through."

With a deep sigh, Sara smiled softly. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?"

Jim chuckled. "If that's true, we're two of the strongest people in Nevada."

Sara and Jim shared a chuckle. Sara thought of how far she'd come with her family - from her relationship with Grissom, leaving and getting her head together, coming back and her break from Grissom. The team was the only real family she and Jim had ever really had, and she knew Jim was a good man.

Jim sighed heavily. "Did you call Gil?"

"No," Sara said with a sigh. "I just...I don't know. I want to call him and tell him that I want him back here, the team would love to see him again..."

"But it's not what he wants?" Jim asked as she trailed off.

Sara nodded. "I keep telling myself we'll come together again. I just...I just wish I knew what he wanted."

Jim sighed and chuckled sadly. "I know I am the last person who should be giving relationship advice, but you two are good together. I hope you stay together."

Sara smiled softly. "Thank you." She took a sip of her coffee and stared at her friend. "Heard from the D.A.?"

Jim sighed heavily. "The D.A. wants me to testify against Ellie. I think...I think that's what she's expecting me to do, you know? Be the cop instead of the dad."

"She made her choices, Jim. You did everything you could have done. Maybe...who knows? Maybe she'll realize you love her."

"Oh..." Jim sighed heavily. "I told her she'd become disposable. I guess...I guess I just have to realize she gave up on herself long before this."

Sara sighed and took Jim's hand. "You did everything you could do. She gave up on herself. _You_ never gave up on her, but she did."

Looking into Sara's soulful brown eyes, Jim knew she was right. As much as he'd always wish he could have another chance with Ellie, that would never happen. "You know, I told Morgan she's not to blame for what happened."

"Neither are you," Sara said firmly. "Jim, when everyone else gave up, you didn't. And you are a good man."

Jim smiled and softly said, "Thanks."

Sara smiled and both sipped their coffee. "Oh, by the way," Jim said. "How'd that investigation go with Greg?"

"He was cleared. Turns out it was some rookie cop who'd never seen a dead body before."

Jim chuckled sadly. "Everyone makes mistakes. Seriously though, I'm glad Greg was cleared. He's a great CSI."

Sara nodded. "Yeah, he's come so far. We all have."

Jim nodded and smiled softly. "Yeah."

Drinking the last of her coffee, Sara thought about how far she'd come with Jim and the team. "When I was holding the bomb, I thought about everyone. I thought about you, Greg, Nick, Morgan, Russell..."

"Even Hodges?"

Sara smirked. "Yeah. I wondered...what if I never saw them again? I thought about Gil...how I wish he'd stop exploring and come home. I know that sounds selfish..."

"It's not," Jim insisted. "Sara, you deserve to be happy."

Sara softly smiled at Jim. "So do you."

A soft smile crossed Jim's face. "Just got to get on with life, huh?"

"Yeah," Sara said with a soft laugh. "Like you said, stop and smell the coffee." She peered into her coffee mug. "Even if it's the generic stuff here."

Jim laughed softly. "Better than nothing, right?"

Sara smiled and laughed softly. "Yeah." She looked at her dear friend who had lost so much in the last few weeks. "I think you're strong, Jim."

Jim smiled sadly as he looked at his dear friend. "I just try to move on...like Nick said, things will be back to normal eventually. Not soon enough for me."

"He's right. Jim, you are strong, and you will get through this."

Smiling softly, Jim said, "Thank you. And so will you."

The two friends enjoyed their coffee, knowing they both could get on with their lives. With everything they'd endured in the last few months, it wouldn't be easy. But Sara and Jim both knew they could depend on each other.

**The End.**


End file.
